disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mpishi
Mpishi is a harrier hawk that appears in The Lion Guard episode Ono and the Egg. Background Appearance Mpishi is a well-built bird with grey feathers, with some white and a few black feathers on her underbelly. Her wings are also black toward the tip. Her beak is white, tipped with black. Orange surrounds the bottom part of her brown eyes. Her legs and talons are also orange with black claws Personality Mpishi is described as a "gourmet", eager to try new food, mainly small animals like tree hyraxes, red rock hares, bats, chameleons, snakes, and even baby hammerkops. She also has a great dislike for carrion, preferring her food to be fresh. Role in the series Ono and the Egg Mpishi tried all the food in her territory, she went to the Pride Lands try new stuff. She first chasing hyraxes and catching one. Ono chases hers and tells her to drop the hyrax, but she misunderstands and says doesn't want to share it. One pulls one of her tail feathers to distract her, causing Mpishi to crash into a cliff. Kion asks her why she's in the Pride Lands and she says she came to try new foods. Kion tells Mpishi they respect the Circle of Life and tells her to go home. Mpishi lies saying she'll go after she catches something new. She is next still hunting during a storm. She spots some red rock hares trying to escape a mudslide and goes after them. When the Lion Guard show up, she stops, but realizes she has an advantage as they're not watching the rest of the animals then leaves. She was later seen flying around the area where Ono and the newly hatched hammerkop were resting at, but couldn't find anything to eat there. She then noticed Mwoga flying behind her and accusingly asked if he was following her. He admitted that he was and that where she was going, there would be leftovers for him. She agreed and stated that hawks like her were excellent hunters. After introducing each other, Mwoga asked Mpishi what she was doing in the Pride Lands and outside her territory. She explained that she tried all the food in her territory, she went here to try something new to eat, but the Lion Guard kept preventing her from doing so. She stated that she could use some help outwitting them and asked Mwoga if he would like a fresh meal. Relationships Friends Mwoga Mpishi was at first cautious of Mwoga, who silently followed her without a word. After learning that the vulture as merely hoping to score a meal, she relaxed. The two appear to get along very well, and have been shown capable of accepting each other's opinions on food, agreeing to disagree on what is "A Real Meal." They are also happy to team up, and work well with coordinating their movements and improvising when necessary. Enemies Ono Ono never liked Mpishi as when he first met her, as she invaded the Pride Lands and attempted to eat a hyrax there. She later kidnaps Ona, but this time, with the help of Mwoga. They nearly succeed in eating her until he and Kulinda work together to defeat her, upon which he demands Mpishi to leave. Mpishi has not tried to steal another animal from the Pride Lands ever since as she believes no food is "worth the aggrevation", and hasn't dealt with the egret since and looks like she won't any time soon. Kulinda Kulinda dislikes Mpishi for trying to kidnap and have Kulinda's chick Ona for her next meal. But thanks to Ono's help she was able to drive her off saving Kulinda's chick. Ona Mpishi once tried to eat Ona. Despite this, Ona was unaware of her cruel intentions, and saw much of the sky high frolics as an adventure. Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte Mpishi tries to get a delicious meal in the Pride lands. She first goes after Pim but the guard comes and stops her. She soon sees hares almost being trapped in a mudslide. Mpishi tries to get one thinking no one will see it missing until the guard shows up again. Later she goes after Kulinda's baby Ona but the guard stops her a third time. Gallery 2017-08-02-05_22_59.png|Ono orders Mpishi to let the hyrax go 2017-08-02-05_37_13.png|Mpishi and Mwoga the vulture sing "A Real Meal", during which they debate whether fresh meat or carrion is better 2017-08-02-05_39_46.png|Mpishi works together with Mwoga in order to catch a baby hammerkop Mpishi.png|Concept art Ono-and-the-egg_(39).png|Mpishi grabs a hyrax Ono-and-the-egg_(82).png|The Lion Guard informs Mpishi that hawks are not welcome in the Pride Lands Ono-and-the-egg_(194).png|Mpishi gets an idea Ono-and-the-egg_(393).png|Discussing a real meal Ono-and-the-egg_(534).png|The big chase Ono-and-the-egg_(597).png|Defeated Ono-and-the-egg_(598).png|Mpishi's plans are thwarted by the Lion Guard, who forces her to return to her own territory * Category:Characters Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who fly Category:African characters Category:Singing characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Birds